Tap water is the most important source that people can have in modern cities and some people still concern that the tap water includes too much Chlorine and heavy metal substrate so that filtering devices are used widely. However, during outdoor activities, there will be no tap water available and people have to carry water they need. Water becomes a major burden for travelers because water is heavy and occupies a lot of space. How to get clean water is one of the key concerns for the travelers. Although filtering devices can solve the water problem, the conventional filtering devices are heavy and inconvenient for transportation and carry. Therefore, a compact and convenient filtering device is needed which is required to filter water obtained from rivers, creeks and rain drops.
The present invention intends to provide a filter cup assembly that is easily stored to be a cup-like unit and the filtering cup assembly can filter water into edible water.